


Bottoms Up

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Riding, Sex Toys, Smut, Trans Character, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 08:49:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10567824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: (I'm not good at writing a summary)Basically the ones that usually top are now the bottom





	1. Phichit/Seung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tell me if you guys like it because if you do I'll write more

It was a normal night for the two. Phichit was nuzzling into Seung while giggling, Seung blushing. It was all normal and cute usually is. Phichit already had his hands around Seung so he decided to move his hands to his wrist and pin him down on the couch.

Things were different now. Phichit hovering over Seung with his hand on his wrist so he couldn't move away. Seung looked deeply into Phichit's eyes and spoke " I want you to fuck me"

Seung quickly turned his head in the other direction in embarrassment. Phichit was in shock at what his boyfriend said. They've only had sex four four other times and Phichit would usually be the one to say something like that.

Phichit got closer to Seung's face "could you say that again I didn't catch it" he chuckled. "I-i want you to fuck me" Seung said quietly. Phichit giggled "Your wish is my command" Phichit started slowly taking off Seung's pants but was interrupted.

"Wait shouldn't we move to the bed or something" Seung said " It's fine I don't mind getting the couch dirty anyway" Phichit responded

Phichit continued taking off his boyfriends pants along with his underwear. "Tell me Seung where would you like me to fuck you" Phichit smiled. Seung spread his legs "M-my ass" Phichit lightly pressed his finger against Seung's hole "in here" he asked and Seung nods.

Phichit got up" I'm gonna get something" Phichit went into their bedroom and grabbed some lube. When Phichit came back Seung could see what he was holding and blushed a little more. Phichit put a little too much lube on his fingers but since it was Seung's first time with anal he thought it was enough.

Phichit slowly put one finger inside Seung "Aaahhh" Seung moaned out. Phichit didn't know Seung could moan so well so he slowly added a second finger. "Aaaaahhhhh" Phichit started scissoring his fingers and Seung enjoyed it very much.

"Aaaahhh I feel like I'm gonna cum" Seung whined , Phichit kept going "You're not cumming that fast and if you do you'll get punished" 

Phichit kept fingering him until he felt like he was ready "Ok Seung I think you're ready" Phichit slowly started entering him "You're so tight" Seung responded to Phichit with a moan. 

Phichit knew Seung wasn't much of a talker but he didn't know how loud he could get "Ah! Phichit go faster" And he did so "Seung you're so tight and warm" Phichit kept going faster. "Phichit! I-I'm gonna Ah!" 

Phichit went harder and faster "Seung i am too" Phichit warned him. "Aah! Ahhh" Seung came all over his stomach and Phichit thruster once more and came inside of Seung.

Phichit kissed his boyfriend's forehead "I'll get a bath ready for you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me if you guys like it because if you do I'll write more


	2. Yuri/Otabek

"Beka" Yuri calls from the bedroom. Otabek walks in the room seeing Yuri in only his boxers. "I wanna try somthing" Yuri says while slowly pulling his boxers down with one hand. Otabek tries to put his hands on Yuri but his hand gets slapped away. "This somthing i wanna try is you" Yuri pulls Otabek to the bed. "Huh" Otabek says "idiot you'll see what I mean" Yuri pulls down Otabek's pants and underwear.

Yuri chuckles "it looks like you're already wet" Otabek blushes. "Do you see what I mean now" Otabek replies with a small nod. Yuri places a finger on Otabek's clit "you have no idea what I mean" 

"huh" before Otabek could get an answer Yuri takes him legs and spreads them out. "Don't worry beka it'll feel really good" Yuri says as he takes off his boxers. Yuri places himself in between Otabek's legs and starts grinding into him.

"Ah!" Otabek moans as Yuri grinds his clit onto his. "i told you would feel good beka~" Yuri grinds faster. "Ah! Yura" Yuri smirks and goes faster "Beka You're so wet, maybe you should listen to your kitten more often" Otabek grabs the sheets "Yura! There" 

Yuri chuckles and grinds faster and harder earning loud moans from Otabek. "I-I'm gonna cum!" Otabek's back arches slightly up. "Go ahead Beka" Yuri says and he grabs Otabek's legs and grinds harder. 

"Oh! Yura! Aaah!" Otabek moans as he squirts. Yuri moved away from Otabek "Look at the mess you've made" Otabek smiled and plops his head on a pillow. "You don't think we're done do you" Yuri turns Otabek back over.

 

Otabek groans "Don't worry big boy I think you can handle it" Otabek looks over and sees that Yuri is wearing a strap on and a vibrator in one hand. "Oh" is the only thing that could come out of Otabek's mouth. 

Yuri turns on the vibrator and places ot on Otabek's clit which makes Otabek instantly arch his back. "Ah!" Yuri turns the vibrator on hight. "Yuraaa" Otabek whines as he cums. "You're so cute when you cum beka" Yuri puts one finger inside of Otabek.

"Mmmm yura" Yuri slowly fingers Otabek and kisses him. "Mmmm" Yuri adds another finger inside of his boyfriend. "It feels good doesn't it beka?" Yuri curls his fingers "Ahh yess" Yuri starts scissoring his fingers "ahhhh"

Yuri pulls out his fingers "Beka" Yuri places his forehead on his boyfriend's "Tell me if it hurts and I'll stop" Yuri gave him a quick kiss and started entering him. Otabek's mouth opened to an O shape but no noise came out.

Yuri saw that Otabek was enjoying it and slowly pulled back then slammed into Otabek. "Ah! Fuck!" Yuri was thrusting fast and hard into Otabek making him moan louder and louder. 

Otabek starts rubbing his clit as Yuri slams into him. "Yura! I'm so close Ahh!" Yuri chucked and went deeper and harder. "YURA" Otabek came a lot and hard. Yuri pulled out of Otabek 

"what should you always do Beka?" "l-listen to m-my kitten" Otabek panted and Yuri smiled and kissed Otabek on the cheek "I love you Beka"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me if you guys like it because if you do I'll write more


End file.
